1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power electronic submodule comprising a bipartite insulating material body which can form a housing. The submodule can form a basic cell of a power semiconductor module or of a power electronic system by virtue of the fact that by itself or in combination with further, preferably substantially identical, submodules it forms the basic power electronic building block of the power semiconductor module or of the power electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art, for example disclosed in German Patent No. DE 10 2013 104 949 B3, discloses a switching device comprising a substrate, a power semiconductor component, a connection device, load terminal devices and a pressure device. In this case, the substrate has electrically insulated conductor tracks, wherein the power semiconductor component is arranged on a conductor track. The connection device is embodied as a film composite comprising an electrically conductive film and an electrically insulating film and has first and second main surfaces. The switching device is thereby connected in a circuit-conforming manner internally. The pressure device has a pressure body having a first cutout, projecting from which a pressure element is arranged, wherein the pressure element presses onto a section of the second main surface of the film composite and in that case said section is arranged within the area of the power semiconductor component in projection along the direction of the normal to the power semiconductor component.